Bleach Beat
by HanaIchi Ikari
Summary: Welcome to Gakuen Seireitei! This school has not only your average students, but there are celebrities roaming about! Who knows what might happen in this crazy school? IchiRuki, IshiHime, GrimmTatsu HIATUS!
1. Welcome to Gakuen Seireitei

_A/N: This is a new story that was influenced by __StarStruck__, an original Disney movie. And the __**bold**__ asterisk* is for the name of the school. No, it's not in Soul Society; It's in the human world. Karakura is used a lot, so I'm using Seireitei, instead! :D_

**Bleach Beat  
CH 1: Welcome to Gakuen Seireitei***

_It was the start of a new school year in Gakuen Seireitei. A new school year would also mean new students! Of course, this academy has all divisions of a school: Elementary, Middle, and High._

_But, Gakuen Seireitei isn't just your average, typical academy of normal students! There are actual teen celebrities roaming about the school, focusing on their education! Normally, teen celebs would just live their lives in the studios, but these aren't your average teen celebs, either! They are teenagers who are celebrities, yet they'd rather focus on school than stay in a studio all day._

_It wouldn't be that surprising if the paparazzi were hidden in the school, but then again, that would be against school laws… Or government laws. But who's to say that the newspaper committee at school can't substitute as the paparazzi? _

_What will happen at this crazy school?_

~.~.~

It was only 7 in the morning. An electric train smoothly passed by, carrying many passengers in its cargoes. The train was heading to Kyoto, a prefecture famous for its temples and shrines.

Two students were seated in the middle cargo, discussing about their high school. They both came from the Nara prefecture. It was a long train ride from their home to Kyoto.

"Ne, Tatsuki-chan… I'm nervous…" A long, orange-haired female fidgeted in her seat. She kept looking out the window, hoping to arrive to their stop. The student took out a camera out of her bag. She snapped a picture of the first station in Kyoto.

Name: Inoue Orihime  
Age: 15  
DOB: September 3  
Blood Type: B  
Occupation: High school student

"Hm? What are you nervous about, Orihime?" A jet black-haired female asked. She had spiky hair with dark chestnut colored eyes. She tilted her head, blinking at her anxious friend, Orihime. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine!" she reassured the other girl. "Besides, my friend attends that school and he says it's great to attend there."

Name: Arisawa Tatsuki  
Age: 15  
DOB: July 17  
Blood Type: A  
Occupation: High school student

"Really?" Orihime looked at Tatsuki with hopeful eyes.

Tatsuki knew that look. "Are you kidding me?" she joked. "You were placed fifth for the final exams! There's no way you could fail this school!"

"Well, you can never know, right…?"

"C'mon, you have nothing to worry about. Trust me," Tatsuki reassured her best friend. She quickly grabbed on to a pole as the train made a stop. "Anyways, you might find the school a bit weird at first, but you'll get used to it…" Tatsuki paused. "… A quote from my friend…"

"Oh." Orihime looked outside the window. "Tatsuki-chan, look! We're in Kyoto!"

"Huh, we're here already…" Tatsuki murmured. She put her hands on her head. "But, unfortunately, this isn't our stop…"

"Aw…"

Many passengers left the train, and the cargoes almost seemed deserted. Several remained, but it still seemed abandoned. A female passenger stepped in the cargo Orihime and Tatsuki were in. She was wearing the same school uniform as the two.

The uniform consisted of a long-sleeved, white-collared shirt, a dark blue vest, and a dark blue skirt. The skirt was knee length. A red ribbon was tied to the collar.

"Hey, look. She's wearing the same uniform as us," Tatsuki whispered. "Ne, are you going to Gakuen Seireitei?"

The student turned around. She had many strands of hair hanging between her violet eyes. She was short, petite, pale-skinned, and had black hair. "Hai, I am. My name is Kuchiki Rukia."

Name: Kuchiki Rukia  
Age: 15  
DOB: January 14  
Blood Type: A  
Occupation: High school student

"Mine is Arisawa Tatsuki."

"My name is Inoue Orihime. Nice to meet you, Kuchiki-san."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Arisawa-san and Inoue-san," the student acknowledged. "Is this your first time at this school?"

"If it's Tatsuki-chan, no. She has attended the middle school there," Orihime replied. "If it's me, yes. This is my first time."

"Well, I hope we can be good friends." Rukia gave a small smile. She took a seat across Tatsuki and Orihime's seats. "So… Arisawa-san, do you have a friend at Gakuen Seireitei?"

"Yeah," Tatsuki replied. She chuckled. "Oh man, you should've seen the guy! He was like a huge hit!" She laughed.

"H-huge hit?" Orihime asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well… You'll see when we arrive there."

"So you do, too, Arisawa-san?" Rukia called. "I have a friend and a family member who attends there, too." Her cell phone rang. "Hello? Again?" She looked at the two confused students in front of her. "Gomenasai… This is my friend." They nodded in comprehension.

As Rukia talked on the phone, Tatsuki and Orihime did something else to occupy themselves. Once in a while, Rukia raised her voice and they jumped.

"Oh my god, Renji! Just sneak out from the back!" she finally screamed. Then, she sighed, closing her cell phone. Rukia looked at the surprised students. "Oh, uh… Sorry about that…"

"Wait, did you just say Renji?" Tatsuki asked. "Hey, Renji's my friend!"

"Tatsuki-chan, what's your friend's name, anyways?" Orihime asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell ya right now," Tatsuki sang. "I'll introduce you to him, once we arrive to the academy."

"Aw, but, Tatsuki-chan…!" Orihime whined.

"Oh, hey, there's our stop," Rukia announced.

The train's doors slid open, as the three high school students stepped out. They had arrived at Daigo, a small town in Kyoto**.

Tatsuki looked at the station clock. "Hey, we're _really_ early to school…" she murmured. Then, almost as an afterthought, she added, "Which is _very_ convenient right now. Let's go." The three students walked to Gakuen Seireitei, dragging their luggage with them.

It wasn't much of a long walk to the academy. It only took about five to ten minutes to walk from the station to Gakuen Seireitei.

They entered the shoe locker room and switched their shoes to the school shoes. It didn't seem like anyone was at school yet, except for Tatsuki, Orihime, and Rukia.

"Come on, they should be here already…" Tatsuki led Orihime and Rukia to the school grounds. A male student with spiky, orange hair was leaning on a wall, his head tilted back. "Oi! Ichigo!" she called out.

The student tilted his head forward, turning his head to the voice. His brown eyes tensed for a moment, but relaxed at the sight of his childhood friend. "Yo, Tatsuki!" He tensed again when she approached him with two other female students.

"Oh, relax, you paranoid strawberry!" Tatsuki exclaimed. "They're my friends!"

A vein popped in the student's forehead. "Stop. Calling me. A 'strawberry'!" He scowled, rolling his eyes. "Weren't all the friends you've had obsessed with me and only tried to be your friend to be with me?" he questioned. His uniform was similar to the three's, except he had a pair of pants… Not a skirt. But he wore his collared-shirt loose, unbuttoned to the third button.

"Hey, it really hurts when you try to remind me…" she murmured. Tatsuki shook her head. "Anyways, this is my childhood friend from Nara: Orihime. And this is Rukia, a new friend we met in the train." She stepped next to the male student. "This is Kurosaki Ichigo, my idiotic, paranoid childhood friend."

Name: Kurosaki Ichigo  
Age: 15  
DOB: July 17  
Blood Type: A  
Occupation: High school student/ Teen Celebrity

"Tatsuki…" Ichigo's voice lowered to a dangerous tone.

"What? It's true!"

"It's nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san," Orihime greeted, slightly bowing her head. She noted how his body kept tensing occasionally. She blinked, glancing at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki only smirked, shaking her head to herself.

"Nice to meet you," Rukia said, and curtsied politely. She smiled.

"Aa, it's nice to meet you, too," he replied.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention this, too," Tatsuki said. "He, Kurosaki Ichigo, is…"

"Tatsuki…"

"… A teen celebrity!" she exclaimed. "He's not one of those that just dropped out, though! He's actually a celebrity who's still famous!"

"Uh… Wow…" Orihime's eyes went wide. "But… shouldn't he be in those studios?"

"Inoue-san's right…" Rukia agreed.

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly the star that people expect me to be," the teen celebrity murmured. He scratched the back of his head. "I'd rather focus on my studies than be stuck in a studio. I'm really tired of the paparazzi stalking me around all the time." He paused. "I just want to have a normal life again."

Rukia tilted her head, her eyes shining. "Wow, I've never _ever_ seen a teen celebrity who would rather be at school…" She glanced up at the male student's face. "You're a pretty rare celebrity!"

"Um… Thanks?" he said.

"You are very welcome!" Rukia smiled.

"Right…" Ichigo murmured. "Anyways, what are you doing here so early, Tatsuki? You usually come later than this."

"Yeah, well… I'm beginning to change my schedule," Tatsuki replied. "Besides, what's the point of coming late when I'm not there to save you from squealing fan girls?" She smirked, noting Ichigo's brow twitching in anger. "C'mon, remember when I beat-!"

Ichigo covered her mouth, scowling. "Tatsuki, shut up…" he retorted.

"Kurosaki… Are you fighting with Arisawa-san again?" A voice appeared behind Orihime. She jerked around to see another male student. "You still haven't changed, have you?" He nudged his glasses up the bridge of his nose, smirking.

"Shut it, Ishida…"

The newly-met student regarded Orihime and Rukia. His blue eyes remained as tranquil as a calm ocean. "Konnichiwa. My name is Ishida Uryuu." He gave a small bow with his head. He wore square glasses, with shining silver frames placed only at the sides.

Name: Ishida Uryuu  
Age: 15  
DOB: November 6  
Blood Type: AB  
Occupation: High school student/ Teen Celebrity

He gave a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Ishida-san. My name is Inoue Orihime," Orihime introduced herself.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you, too."

"Wait, your last name's Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep," she replied. "My brother-in-law teaches here. He lets me call him 'Nii-sama', so I guess he's more like a big brother to me." Rukia sighed in admiration.

"Wow, I didn't know you were in a noble family," Ichigo said. "Byakuya-sensei never told us about you."

"Well… He doesn't really speak much… does he?"

"Actually… Not really. He's silent most of the time."

Meanwhile, Tatsuki was introducing Uryuu to Orihime. "Orihime, this is Ishida Uryuu." She hung her head low for a brief moment. "And… Just like Ichigo… He's also a teen celebrity… with the same interests as Ichigo."

"Eh, that's amazing!" Orihime exclaimed. "I never met teen _celebrities_ like this before!"

"Well, it's not every day you see teen celebrities being more interested in their regular school life than their fame… Right, Ishida?"

"Arisawa-san, that stings a bit…" Uryuu murmured. "But… it's true, Inoue-san." He stuck his hands in his pockets, nodding. A small beeping emerged within his pockets. "Oh, hold on, please." He took out a phone, and pressed a button. "Abarai-kun?"

"Dude, I'm in big trouble here!" a hoarse voice nearly deafened Uryuu. It was loud enough for Orihime to hear the voice. "A tourist just saw me and just screamed my name out loud!"

Uryuu blinked. "Don't tell me people are chasing you… again…"

"Uh…" the voice suddenly faded. Many screaming voices were heard afterwards. "Explain that!"

"Ugh, Abarai-kun, you are not good at keeping a low profile…" Uryuu paced back and forth. "Let's see…" His eyes flashed like he had a good idea. "Abarai-kun, how far are you from the crowd?"

"Not that close! Just hurry up with the plan!"

"Okay, where are you right now?"

"I'm near the cherry blossom trees!"

"Perfect! I want you to keep running until they're out of range of sight…" Uryuu paused for a moment. "Then, climb a large cherry blossom tree."

"That's it? That's way too easy, Ishida!" the voice boasted. After a minute of what sounded like leaves rustling, the voice came back again. "Mission accomplished. Now… here's the problem… How the hell am I gonna get back down without being seen?"

"Just check and go," he replied. "Is that simple enough for you?" He smirked. The voice growled, and the phone call ended. Uryuu looked up to see a confused and concerned Orihime. "Oh, he's always getting caught…"

"Yeah, and so is Ichigo…" Tatsuki added. "Ishida's like the master of the 'ninja arts'. He never gets caught by fans or the paparazzi… well… so far."

"Hn," the student grunted. "No, it's only because I don't have hair that stands out from the crowd… Unlike some people…" he murmured.

"Hm… Actually, he did get caught once… or twice…" she paused. "But that's it… He never got caught afterwards."

"_Arisawa-san, I think that's a bit too much information…"_ Uryuu whispered.

"_Don't worry, Ishida. Orihime's a trustworthy friend,"_ she reassured. _"We were friends for a _LONG_ time, so I know that she'll never blow a secret like this!"_ Tatsuki hissed, feeling a bit insulted for her childhood friend's sake.

"Ano… Ishida-kun? Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime called out. "Um… Do you have any… fan clubs or anything?"

"Unfortunately, we do… Why?"

"Um…" Orihime pointed behind her, pointing to three female students. They seemed to be looking for something… or someone. "Are they…"

"Ishida… We gotta run, NOW_,_" Ichigo whispered. "Look, we'd love to stay and chat, but we really need to go… _NOW_." He glanced at the three students approaching them. "If you need us, we'll be in the Art Building, Tatsuki."

"Alright, I'll make up an excuse about your schedule."

"Whatever… And Kuchiki-san, you're coming with us. We have some questions for you."

"Oh? Am I being kidnapped?" Rukia asked sarcastically.

"…" No reply came from the orange-haired celebrity. She walked behind the two male students.

With that, they went off, running for their lives.

The three female students approached Tatsuki. "Ne, Tatsuki-chan, do you know where Ichigo-kun is?"

"I don't know where he is, Kohaku," Tatsuki hissed, narrowing her eyes. "And don't treat me _and_ Ichigo like we're your _best_ friends."

"Err… Sorry…" the female student apologized. She had curly, brown hair, with amber eyes. Kohaku smiled sweetly. In fact, it was too sweet that she seemed over-eager and predatory. "Anyways, where is he?"

"I told you; I don't know…"

"But we just saw him with you, Tatsuki-san," the second female student said. "Are you lying to us?"

"No, I'm not. You're right, though." Tatsuki's brow twitched. "Look, something came up in the recording studio, and he had to take care of it." She crossed her arms. "So he's not here, got it?"

The students walked away, sulking.

"Ano… Tatsuki-chan?"

"Yoshida Kohaku's the 'Bleach Beat Fan Club' leader… The other two are her best friends. The second one is Sato Midori. The third one is Endo Yuzuki." Tatsuki introduced. "They're like obsessed with Ichigo."

"Are Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun part of 'Bleach Beat'?"

"Yeah… There are three more of 'em, but… it seems they might take some time…"

"Yo, Tatsuki!" The same hoarse voice from Uryuu's phone greeted Tatsuki. The two students turned around to see a male student with long crimson hair. His hair was tied in a high ponytail. He towered over both of the students. "Are they hiding again?"

"Yeah…" Tatsuki gestured at the student to lower himself. "Ah, before I tell you where they are…" She slid to her friend. "This is Inoue Orihime, my childhood friend. Orihime, this is Abarai Renji, like I mentioned in the train, one of the members of Bleach Beat."

Name: Abarai Renji  
Age: 15  
DOB: August 31  
Blood Type: A  
Occupation: High school student/ Teen Celebrity

"Nice to meet you, Abarai-san."

"Aa, you too," Renji replied. "Now where are they, Tatsuki?"

"Oh, relax… They're in the Art Building…" she whispered. "Go, hurry…"

With that, Renji left.

"Um… Wow…" Orihime called. "I have never met celebrities before… Let alone saw any – including posters and such."

"Have you ever heard of their songs, Orihime?"

"No, sorry. But, I would love to."

"Well… they _just_ might sing a welcome song to all the new transfer students." Tatsuki smiled. "If they do, you'll see why _ALL_ the girls love them…" She blinked. "And… your ears will go deaf from all their squealing…" They giggled. "Come on, let's go to the Art Building."

~.~.~

The Art Building was only one building away from Orihime and Tatsuki's previous location. They arrived to an abandoned room. More or less, the whole Art Building seemed abandoned.

Tatsuki knocked. _Taptaptap. Tap. TapTap._

The door opened a crack. A voice was heard from the crack. "What's the password?"

"Shut up, Ichigo…" Tatsuki retorted. "God, I swear, you are _so_ annoying…" She quietly entered the abandoned art room with Orihime. It was small, but big enough for all of them. Rukia was sitting on a stool, examining the old paintings. "Oh, hey, you two!" Tatsuki waved to two male students sitting in the back of the room.

One had messy black hair with green eyes. A part of his bangs fell between his eyes. The other had spiky light-blue hair and eyes.

"…"

"Yo, Arisawa."

Only a reply came from the blue-haired student.

"What's up, Grimmjow!"

Name: Jaegarjaques Grimmjow  
Age: 15  
DOB: Unknown  
Blood Type: B_*** _  
Occupation: High school student/ Teen Celebrity

"Who's the girl next to you?" A reply came from the black-haired student. His tone seemed cautious and tedious.

She sighed, pointing to the two males in the back. "Orihime, they're Cifer Ulquiorra and Jaegarjaques Grimmjow. Ulquiorra… Grimmjow, this is Inoue Orihime."

"Ano… It's nice to meet you." Orihime bowed.

"You don't need to be that formal, you know…" Grimmjow remarked, nearly sounding like a sneer.

"Oh, uh… Gomenasai…"

"C'mon, Grimmjow, be easy on her…" Ichigo murmured. "She's new."

"Yeah, and soon, there will be more fan girls…" Grimmjow mumbled. "Who knows? She might turn into one of them… Even that girl over there…"

"Hey, I'm not exactly a fan of celebrities… Being a fan girl is the last thing I want to do in my life…" Rukia suddenly retorted.

Orihime wilted. "Err… Actually, I…"

"Watch it, Grimmjow!" Tatsuki exclaimed. "She may be new, but that doesn't mean she won't become a crazed fan girl!" She stomped to the slightly surprised teen celebrity. "You don't know her, okay?"

"Fine, fine… I was wrong…" But, just when Tatsuki was turning around… "Hot-headed bastard…" he mumbled. She froze, her hands curling into fists. "Shit…" An enraged Tatsuki emerged.

Then, a fight ensued – a physical fight with no sounds…

Rukia's eyes widened at the fierce battle. "Uh…"

"T-Tatsuki-chan! Calm down!"

Renji stopped her. "Inoue, I think you should step out of this…"

"B-but…" she stammered.

"They fight all the time… Only when Grimmjow gets on her last nerve…" he sighed. "None of us can stop them… They'll fight until they're exhausted right to the bone."

A sigh escaped Ichigo. "Truthfully, she fights with nearly any one of us who gets on her last nerve…" He glanced at Orihime. "So far, Ishida and Ulquiorra were the only ones who didn't get into a fight with her…"

"That's true…" Renji agreed. "Ishida is very chivalrous, so he doesn't hurt women, while Ulquiorra's just… quiet most of the time."

"Oh…" Orihime paused for a moment. "Um… Have you ever been found in here… by your fans?" Ichigo and Renji exchanged a look. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ask anything weird!"

"It's okay. Anyways, I'm just asking out of curiosity, but have you heard our music before?" Renji asked. Orihime shook her head. "Huh… Well, you'll probably hear it soon." He grinned widely. He then gave a short nod to Ichigo and Uryuu.

"Answering your question, Inoue-san…" Uryuu paused. "No, we have never been found by our fans. We have our secret knock and secret passageways."

"Did the principle and teachers allow you to?" Rukia asked.

"Of course…" Ichigo answered. "He lets us use this building as headquarters… Well… something like that…" He watched Tatsuki and Grimmjow fight for a brief moment. "Since Tatsuki trusts you two a lot, we'll let you come in here whenever you want."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kurosaki-san!" Orihime's eyes beamed with joy.

"Huh, that'd be great!" Rukia commented.

"Ano, Inoue-san… Kuchiki-san?" Uryuu's voice caught her attention. "You may have to learn about our secret passageways, and our secret knock, which Arisawa-san would tell you about." He paced back and forth. "What can we get you started with…?" He stopped pacing. "Ah, let me introduce you our 'positions' of the team."

"Positions?" Orihime and Rukia synced.

"Do you remember how Arisawa-san referred to me as a 'Master of the 'Ninja Arts'?"

Orihime nearly burst into giggles. "Yes, I remember."

"We all have a position like that, actually…" Ichigo added.

"Instead of 'ninja arts,' I make the escape plans for everyone. Arisawa-san makes excuses, if necessary, to prevent fans from chasing us everywhere before school starts. Kurosaki, unfortunately, is like the leader. Abarai-kun is like a look-out in trees. Cifer-kun is like a spy. Jaegarjaques-kun makes necessary material for us to blend in," Uryuu elaborated. "Jaegarjaques-kun's skill doesn't really suit his personality, but it's what he can do."

"Aw, now that's a pretty cute hobby for a tough guy, ne, Inoue-san?" Rukia sang. Orihime giggled.

"And… There's one more person here who's like that," Renji commented.

"Abarai-kun, we talked about this, didn't we…?" Uryuu's tone sounded dangerous.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Ne, Renji, remember when you tried to come to my house when we were… 12?" Rukia called. "You were being chased by so many fan girls!" From that, Orihime knew Abarai and Rukia were very close childhood friends.

Orihime went wide-eyed. "A-A-Abarai-kun, were you a teen celebrity at 12-years-old?"

"… Yeah… I became a celebrity at that age…" Renji frowned. "I never knew how hard a celebrity career was gonna be…"

"Then, it became harder when he joined Bleach Beat," Rukia sighed. "Afterwards, a flood of fan girls were at my house because of him…" She glared at Renji. "Not only that, you angered Nii-sama…"

"It's hard to forget if you keep reminding me…" Renji sulked, drowning in the old memories as Rukia continued to glare at him.

Orihime turned her head to Tatsuki and Grimmjow's fight. They still hadn't stopped. She was surprised at how long their fight lasted.

"Their limit is probably twenty minutes… For this fight, they might last for one more minute…" Ichigo elaborated. He was right, which surprised Orihime for his accurate guess. After a minute later, they stopped. Tatsuki scowled, stomping away to Orihime. "I thought so…" Ichigo smirked at Tatsuki, who, in return, rolled her eyes.

"Arisawa-san, you're not hurt, are you?" Rukia asked.

"Me? No way! I'm a black belt in karate!" she exclaimed. "That bastard has _no chance_ of laying one punch on me!"

"Or so you say!"

"Ugh, shut up, Grimmjow!" she hissed. "God, I hate him…"

"Right back at ya!"

Orihime nervously blinked.

"He may have a rough disposition, but truthfully, he's a good guy…" Uryuu reassured her. "I mean… If he didn't know Tatsuki since middle school, he'd be going all-out on Tatsuki if they fought." Orihime's eyes darted to Grimmjow, then Tatsuki.

"Ishida, what time is it?"

"It's… 7:19."

"We still have time," Ulquiorra stated. His green eyes moved to the window.

"Tatsuki, what did you tell them about my schedule?" Ichigo asked.

"I said that you had something come up in the recording studio, so you had to take care of it," she replied.

Ichigo groaned. "Fine, but you do know you have to…" His cell phone rang. "Hello? Uh… Hey, boss…" The room became silent. "Really? That's great!" A few seconds passed. "Alright, bye, boss." Ichigo looked at Tatsuki. "Are you a psychic or something, Tatsuki? The boss just said we have to come to the recording studio."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "What time?"

"Right after the Welcoming Ceremony,"

"Hey, that's great!" Grimmjow exclaimed. "We can actually avoid fan girls on our very first day at school!" Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, flicking a small piece of rock at him. "You're so dead, Cifer…" Grimmjow murmured.

"Well then, we should be going now!" Tatsuki announced. "C'mon, you two!" She grabbed Orihime and Rukia's wrists, heading out the door. They went out, leaving the 'Bleach Beat' members alone.

"Ano… Arisawa-san?" Rukia called. "Why are you in such a rush?" Tatsuki was nearly on the verge of running, while the other two students tried to match her level of pace.

"… So we can avoid being crowded by millions of squealing fan girls…" she murmured. She entered a dorm room, along with Rukia and Orihime. "Usually, I'm getting the dorm rooms first, because the principle has seen what I have to face. I also asked him for permission to choose my roommates." Tatsuki smiled. "Do you want to be my roommates?"

"That would be great, Tatsuki-chan!"

"I would love to!"

"Oh wait… Kuchiki-san?" Tatsuki averted her eyes to Rukia. "Are your brother-in-law and sister okay with it?"

"Of course, I got Nii-sama's permission." Rukia sighed. "But, my sister has passed away." She gave a sad smile, but redeemed herself. "Please forget what I said just now. So… when do you usually get out of your dorm room?" She set her luggage down next to a bed.

"When there aren't any psychotic fan girls going on a stampede, of course," Tatsuki replied. "If I go out and if I see a stampede, then I just run for it." She shrugged. "It was almost like a routine, except they sometimes change the time to go on a stampede." She scratched her head, sighing again. "Let's hurry to the auditorium…"

The auditorium was large enough to fit all the students in the school.

"They did some extensions, huh…?" Tatsuki murmured. "Well, this is the auditorium." She took a few steps inside. She led Orihime and Rukia to the stage. "This is where you'll be in the Welcoming Ceremony," she elaborated, pointing to fancy-looking chairs arranged in a semicircle.

"Ne, Arisawa-san?" Rukia called. "I've wanted to ask you this, but how do you know so much about Gakuen Seireitei and 'Bleach Beat'?"

"Yeah, it's kinda strange for someone like me, huh?" Tatsuki chuckled. "Well, I've been sticking with them for a _long_ time, so I know nearly everything around here…" She hung her head for a brief second, thinking about her middle school years. "Unsurprisingly, this school might be the noisiest place in Daigo…"

Just then, the door opened. Ichigo entered with the other four members of Bleach Stars. He was dressed in formal attire than his uniform… So were the others. Tatsuki shook her head, laughing. "It's not funny, Tatsuki… It was Ishida's idea…" Ichigo murmured.

"But I've never seen you wear a tuxedo before! Not only do you look weird, you'll look more attractive to your fans!"

"Did you just admit he'll look more attractive?"

"Renji, shut up! I may like your music, but I am _NOT_ interested in you guys!" she retorted.

"You look great!" Orihime commented. She smiled. "Actually, you look like you're going to a wedding! Oh, and the chairs also look like the chairs you'd see in weddings, too! Have you ever gone to a wedding before? I bet it's really sweet! But, I bet zombie weddings would be…!"

"Okay, Orihime… Enough with your imagination." Tatsuki placed her hand on her head, smirking. She looked at the puzzled teen celebrities. "What? She has a vivid imagination."

"Uh-huh…" Grimmjow replied. He ignored Tatsuki's glare. "Okay, so what are we gonna sing, Kurosaki?"

"Alones," he announced. Ichigo stepped up to the stage, setting up the instruments and the microphones. "Should we rehearse?"

"Sure…" The monotonous reply came from the others.

Ichigo gave a short nod, a smirk spreading across his features. Everything was now set. The students positioned themselves behind their instruments.

"Oh, I forgot to mention their positions in the group," Tatsuki called. "They all sing, of course, but they also play the instruments." She scratched the back of her head. "Ulquiorra plays the piano – electric piano, of course. Grimmjow plays the acoustic guitar. Renji plays the drums. Ishida plays the bass. Ichigo is the vocalist. But, they all sing, not just Ichigo." She suddenly smiled. "They also sing songs individually, but most of their songs are sung together."

"Huh, I'd love to hear the ones sung together," Rukia called.

As if on cue, Ichigo started to sing as Grimmjow gently strummed chords on his guitar:

_Oreta awai tsubasa_

_Kimi wa sukoshi_

_Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa_

_Mou dareka no tame ja nakute_

_Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo_

Grimmjow began to strum more chords louder. Renji started to beat the drums, as Uryuu played a chord on his bass. Ulquiorra played the piano, following the vocals. Until they reached the end of the song, they never stopped – their beats, notes, and rhythms in sync.

They sang together in the chorus and the bridge. They had their mic solos once in a while.

Finally, they finished. Silence hung over the auditorium.

"So what did you think?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime and Rukia applauded loudly. Tatsuki seemed surprised herself. "Whoa, since when did you guys get so good?"

"We've been practicing a _lot_," Renji replied.

"Wow! That was so amazing!" Orihime exclaimed. Her eyes shone with joy. "This is my first time hearing celebrities sing this close up!"

"This is my first time, too," Rukia said. "I never thought hearing celebrities singing would be so… amazing… You know, I am at a loss for words here, so I can only say 'amazing'."

"Well, that's what we'll be singing for the Welcoming Ceremony."

"And, you do know that this will be the only song you'll be hearing at the ceremony, right?"

"Of course, but I don't mind hearing it again, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime replied. "The song was really awesome!"

"I agree with Inoue-san," Rukia agreed.

"Alright then," Uryuu called. He led the two new students to the stage. "You should be sitting in your seats right now. It's best if you come here early, because you don't want to be… uh…"

"You wouldn't want to be crushed and crowded by the fan girls," Tatsuki finished. She shifted herself in her seat, chuckling. "We have enough time before school starts, so let's chat in here." Everyone agreed, knowing it would be better–and safer–to stay inside.

~.~.~

_8:20 AM_

The bell rang, and the auditorium was filled with students – middle and high school divisions. The new transfer students sat at the stage, all looking nervous, anxious, excited, or all three.

The Welcoming Ceremony began with the principle, Yamamoto Genryuusai, making a speech for the new students. Then, he introduced 'Bleach Beat', which excited the students who were anticipating Bleach Beat's appearance.

Bleach Beat sang 'Alones' for the new transfer students that were sitting behind them. The female transfer students squealed, while the male students whistled and cheered. Some listened, smiling nonchalantly.

As they ended, the auditorium boomed with applause, squeals, whistles, and cheers. The Welcoming Ceremony ended with an amazing impact.

"Welcome to Gakuen Seireitei!"

~.~.~

_A/N: What do you think? :D It's a bit shabby, but I'll work on it. _

_** Daigo is a small town in Kyoto. It's famous for its cherry blossoms! ^^ Awesome!_

_*** I think it should be B, 'cause… Grimmjow's VERY "off-the-wall and ruled by his impulses". xD_


	2. Rukia's Mission

**Bleach Beat  
****CH 2: Rukia's Mission**

The students left the auditorium – sadly for them – but the new students stayed as Bleach Beat introduced themselves. Most of the female students seemed to know them, so they squealed… A LOT.

Tatsuki was beginning to become annoyed by the fan girls. She crossed her arms, gritting her teeth. She was standing along the sidelines of the stage, watching the new students. Orihime and Rukia were still quite nervous, although they were still introduced to Bleach Beat. As the singing group finished their introductions, they asked for any questions. The majority of the female students raised their hands.

"… That's related to school?" Grimmjow added in. Half of the hands went down. His brow twitched in frustration. "Questions that are related to school that don't include our activities…?" he murmured. Only about 5 to 7 hands were raised. "Let's go with them, Kurosaki."

"Aa," Ichigo replied. He looked at the list of new students. "Uh… Yamasaki Nadeshiko." He pointed to the female elementary student with a flower hairpin. She seemed like she was in her 3rd Year.

"Kurosaki-senpai, what if we lose our way in the school and can't find anyone to help us?"

It was rather a more innocent (and quite cute) question than something that would lead to Bleach Beat answering, _"Don't worry. We'll find you guys."_ Or something similar to those lines.

Grimmjow was about to answer, but Uryuu interrupted. "You can always have a map with you, and some of the administrators will be around just in case. This school is quite large after all." The elementary student seemed satisfied with the answer, and calmly sat back in her chair. Uryuu took the list of new students from Ichigo's hand. He glanced at the list and the students. "Shirokawa Kiyoshi?"

Fuyu was a male middle school student. "H-hai, is there any bullying in this school?" Uryuu blinked in confusion. "Is there?"

"We haven't heard of any cases of male students being bullied, so you'd be safe," Renji answered. "I don't mean to be offensive and all, but you're luckier than the female students. We've mostly heard of rumors, gossip, and threat cases around the female students." He put his hands behind his head. "Does that answer your question?" Kiyoshi nodded, looking relieved. Strangely, Renji's answer must have answered most of the others' questions, for everyone else put their hands down. "Wow," he mumbled.

Tatsuki suddenly stepped upstage.

"Arisawa," Ulquiorra called. "Something you need?"

"Uh, yeah… Don't you guys have an appointment at the recording studio soon?" she asked, smirking. Realization dawned on the five Bleach Beat members, and they immediately rushed outside. "Sorry I had to say that, guys, but they had to hurry it up. I'm Arisawa Tatsuki, now a freshman at Gakuen Seireitei."

"_Hey, isn't that Arisawa Tatsuki?"_

"_You mean the one who was with Bleach Beat from the beginning of their formation?"_

"_No way! She is _the _Arisawa Tatsuki?"_

"_Yeah, I hear that she's like their co-manager or something."_

Whispers and murmurs of Tatsuki went around. Orihime felt nervous as she laid her eyes upon her friend. Tatsuki seemed annoyed, but kept her calm attitude. "Yeah, yeah, I'm Arisawa Tatsuki. It's nice to meet everyone and I hope we can all get along in the future, okay?" Everyone agreed with Tatsuki and left the auditorium.

Tatsuki sighed, trudging towards Orihime and Rukia. "Man, I have to do this every year… Every time I mention something about their 'appointments,' I have to introduce myself and face the whispers and murmurs of the new students," she complained. "Gosh!"

"Sorry, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime smiled, patting her on the back. "But don't worry! Kuchiki-san and I will be there for you whenever times are tough!" She raised a strong fist, a determined smile gracing her features.

"I agree with Inoue-san," Rukia added. "We'll be your friends no matter what."

"Arigatou na, Orihime, Kuchiki-san," Tatsuki replied. "I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

"Same here, Arisawa-san."

"By the way, don't we have classes right now?"

"Actually, the truth is that school hasn't started yet. This is just the Welcoming Ceremony," Tatsuki elaborated. "Today is when you prepare for boarding rooms and get your direction and schedules straight." She looked at Orihime and Rukia's shocked expressions. "I know, I know. Part of this is my fault, 'cause I didn't mention it to you two." She tapped her fingers on her arm. "Well, we're not gonna get anywhere like this, so why don't I show you the rest of the school?"

"Of course!"

~.~.~

It was the end of the school tour by Tatsuki. And it only took a few hours. W-wait, a few HOURS? Then, the school must be really large! Wow…

Orihime's stomach growled softly. "Oops, sorry. That was my stomach…"

"And it's 12 o' clock too," Rukia murmured. "Wow, Inoue-san. Your stomach growled right on time." She giggled.

"Yeah, I always think there's a clock in her stomach, because it _always_ growls when it's breakfast, lunch, or dinner." Tatsuki also giggled, as Orihime grinned, embarrassed. "But it's one of her cute sides."

"I think it's rather embarrassing than cute, Tatsuki-chan!" she exclaimed. "It's more embarrassing when I'm around a lot of people. Oh yeah!" It seemed like she was reminded of something. "You know, I had a dream last night! I was in a fancy restaurant and everyone, even me, was dressed in tuxedos and dresses! I was alone, though, but there were others who were eating alone there, too! Not only that, the restaurant had a grand opening, so every dish was free! But the grand opening ceremony was taking a long time, then my stomach growled _really_ loudly. It was loud enough for _everyone_ to hear!"

"Uh… Orihime?" Tatsuki called out. "Okay, we get your dream. Now let's go back into the dorm rooms…"

"Hai!" Orihime sang. She looked back, where Rukia was staring at her watch. "Kuchiki-san? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? No, no, of course not!" Rukia reassured. "I need to go see Nii-sama, so I'll be in the dorms later. Is that okay?" Orihime and Tatsuki tilted their heads in confusion, but nodded anyways. "Arigatou Gozaimasu!" With that, she ran off into one of the school buildings.

"Hmmm, I wonder if she wanted to ask her brother if she can stay in the boarding houses," Orihime questioned. "I hope her brother will say yes." She glanced at Tatsuki, who seemed to be looking in another direction. "Tatsuki-chan?"

"Oh! Gomen!" Tatsuki stuck her tongue out playfully. "I was thinking about something. Or rather, two things."

"What are they?"

"One: I wonder how Bleach Beat is doing. Two: I still need to come up with plans to stop the Bleach Beat Crazed Club. (It's my nickname for their fan club…)" Tatsuki sighed, smacking her forehead. "I'm pretty sure they'll be up to something big this year. Since half of the club has senior years attending, I'm sure that their _fan club_ will do something…" She trailed off, murmuring to herself. Orihime blinked in confusion. "Err… It's nothing. But I want you to be careful, Orihime, okay?"

"Why, Tatsuki-chan? Did something happen long ago?"

"Yeah, but I don't really want to talk about it," she said. "But all I can tell you is this: Whenever you're near Bleach Beat, try not to let the fan girls see you. Things can get ugly if they do."

"Tatsuki-chan, can't you just tell me a case at least?" Orihime insisted. "I just want to know what would happen to me if they did."

"Well, I can't tell you a case, 'cause Ichigo told me not to tell anyone," Tatsuki complained, shaking her head. "Anyways, if they did see you, I can come up with two things: They'll cut your hair or get some thugs to take care of you."

Orihime seemed traumatized. In her elementary years, some of her senpais cut her hair because it was too long and orange. Her hands automatically moved to her head, but she put on a worried smile. "O-oh really? They'd really do that?"

"Yeah, they're predators." Tatsuki slightly raised her fist. "And they like to prey on new female students. Especially high school students." She looked around. "Orihime, like I said, I want you to be careful, okay? They prey on female students that are or may become big fans of Bleach Beat."

Orihime nodded, firmly embedding the message in her head. "I'll be safe, Tatsuki-chan! I am a strong girl, aren't I?" Tatsuki gave her a gentle smile, patting her head.

"Yeah." Fortunately, Orihime did not notice the uncertainty in Tatsuki's voice.

~.~.~

Rukia knocked on the door. "Nii-sama? It is me, Rukia."

"Come in, Rukia." A quiet voice invited her in. Rukia entered an empty classroom. It was warm from the sunlight that was bathing the room. She closed the door behind her, glancing at Byakuya. "You have an assignment."

Name: Kuchiki Byakuya  
Age: 28  
DOB: January 31  
Blood Type: O  
Occupation: Teacher/ Agent

"Eh? An assignment?" Rukia looked slightly alarmed by her brother-in-law's sudden statement. She slowly redeemed herself. "Hai, Nii-sama. May I see my mission?"

"Here," Byakuya gave her a folder. "It seems that you'll have to be sticking with him for quite a while." A vein silently popped in his head. "He's quite the troublesome one, if you must know." He started finishing some paperwork on his desk.

Rukia was confused until she opened the folder. Her eyes stared at the picture for a moment. Then, her head jerked up in alarm. "Isn't he the student that attends this school, Nii-sama?" Byakuya nodded, his right hand slowly tightening on his pencil, nearly breaking it in half. "G-gomenasai, Nii-sama!"

"It's not your fault, Rukia," Byakuya quietly reassured her. "It's just that he's one of my troublesome students." He sighed, resuming his work.

"Ano… Nii-sama, what am I supposed to do with him?"

"You are to protect him from particular outsiders or students he faces outside of school," he elaborated. "He is able to fight, though." Byakuya paused for a second. "But if there are any pictures of him fighting others appearing in the media, he and his group will be put down. Also, they are the top ranked singers, so they cannot risk anything like that."

"So I must take care of his problems, such as fighting?" Rukia asked. She stared at the picture, unable to believe what was happening. "And, should I tell him about my assignment?"

"The answer is a yes to both questions, Rukia," Byakuya replied. "You are a trained agent who is to aid troubled citizens, so I'm sure you will be able to handle these situations. And he should be able to understand your mission." He sat back down after he finished writing his agenda on the chalkboard. "But this is your first assignment; _he_ is your first assignment, so I want you to be careful."

"Yes, Nii-sama! I will not disappoint you!" Rukia gave her brother-in-law a bow and left the classroom. She suddenly opened the door an inch. "Ano, Nii-sama. Is it okay if I can sleep in the dorm rooms with my friends from now on?"

"Who are your friends?"

"Inoue Orihime and Arisawa Tatsuki."

He thought for a moment. Then, he came to a conclusion. "I will allow it, but it's only because he lives in the boarding rooms, too." Rukia's eyes gleamed with enthusiasm. "Be cautious, Rukia. You mustn't let anyone find out about this."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Nii-sama!" Rukia gave him a little bow. "I will not disappoint you!" With that, she left.

Byakuya sighed once more, resting his head on his hand. He thought to himself, _I know you will not, Rukia, but I deeply wish that the assignment didn't involve you fighting._

Name: Kuchiki Rukia  
Age: 15  
DOB: January 14  
Blood Type: A  
Occupation: High school student/ Agent

Rukia was walking in the hallways, firmly holding the folder in her hands. She slowly came to a stop, her eyes moving to the folder. "Hmmm…" Opening the folder again, she stared at the picture of the client. "Kurosaki… Ichigo, huh?" With that, she closed it, tucking it under her arm.

~.~.~

Tatsuki and Orihime's boarding room door opened. The two students were unpacking their luggage. Rukia entered, hiding the folder behind her back. She made sure not to make it obvious. "I'm back, Inoue-san, Arisawa-san."

"Welcome back, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime chimed.

"Ne, what took you so long, Kuchiki-san?"

"Uh… Well, I had to ask Nii-sama for permission to stay in the boarding houses," Rukia explained.

"What did he say?"

"He gave me permission!" Rukia exclaimed, smiling. "I can stay in the dorm rooms with you!"

"That's great, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime sang. Suddenly, something caught her eye. "Kuchiki-san, what's that behind your back?" Rukia tensed, her hands gripping her folder. "Kuchiki-san?"

"Um… Inoue-san, there's nothing behind my back." Rukia showed both her open hands. "See?"

"Oh, okay then." Orihime went back to unpacking her clothes. Tatsuki helped Orihime unpack. "Ah, arigatou, Tatsuki-chan."

"Glad to help." Tatsuki smiled. While they weren't looking, Rukia quickly hid the files under her pillow. "Oh, Kuchiki-san, do you need help unpacking?"

"No no, it's okay," Rukia reassured. "I can do this quickly." It seemed that she was telling the truth. It only took her 5 minutes to unpack, because everything in her bag was neatly organized. She took out a picture. Orihime and Tatsuki immediately came over.

"Is that person your sister, Kuchiki-san?"

"Yes, her name is Kuchiki Hisana, my Nii-sama's wife." Rukia's eyes suddenly became melancholic. "But she passed away when I was young. This was the last picture we ever took together."

Tatsuki looked closely at the picture. Kuchiki Hisana resembled Rukia, but the strand of hair in the middle was shorter and more frayed at the end. Compared to Rukia, Hisana's face was softer. She was leaning on Byakuya, holding a small baby in her arms. "Is that you, Kuchiki-san?" Tatsuki asked while pointing at the small baby.

"Yes, I was still a small child back then."

"I hope this won't be very insulting, but you almost seem like their child in this picture."

Rukia giggled, somewhat liking that statement. "Well, I get that a lot, and I've gotten used to it." She looked at Byakuya. "Their child, huh? I'd like that, but I respect Nii-sama. I don't really think he's that type of a person."

"Hmmm, well, I'll just agree with whatever you think, Kuchiki-san." Tatsuki averted her eyes to Byakuya. She was able to see a faint, gentle smile on his countenance. "Wow, he's really smiling. Kuchiki-sensei doesn't smile in our classes, even if his favorite student (although I'm not sure if he has one) does a good job, he still doesn't smile!"

Rukia laughed nervously. "Well, all I can say is that he was slightly devastated when Nee-san passed away."

"I see," Orihime stared at Hisana's frame, sadly smiling. "I know how you feel, Kuchiki-san." Rukia turned her head to Orihime, but didn't ask anything. "So, what should we do now?"

"Well, school doesn't start yet, so…" Tatsuki paused. "Did anyone bring any money?"

"I did, and it's only half of what I have," Orihime replied. "I guess you can say it's for lunch."

"Oh, lunch? They give you lunch passes." Tatsuki grinned nervously. "I guess you brought the cash for nothing, huh?"

"Nah, I thought that I might use it for something else, so I still brought it anyways." Orihime gave a silly smile, receiving a pat from Tatsuki. "Anyways, why did you ask if we have any?"

"I dunno, really," Tatsuki murmured. "Probably just in case we get hungry, we can get some snacks!"

"Oh! That's right!" Orihime agreed. "Kuchiki-san, did you bring any?"

Rukia's eyes darted back and forth. She became a bit nervous. "I'd, uh, rather not take out my wallet."

Orihime nearly cornered Rukia, her eyes big with curiosity. "Did you really bring that much, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked. Rukia stammered, saying that it wasn't as much as she thought. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I'm just asking after all!" Orihime sang, smiling. She held up her wallet, a cute, yellow, crown-shaped wallet. "Who wants to go eat? It's my treat!"

"I-it's okay, Inoue-san! I'm going to feel bad if you use your money," Rukia replied.

Tatsuki chuckled. "Kuchiki-san, there's something you should know about Orihime." She placed her hand on Orihime's shoulder. "You see, when this girl makes a decision, she'll be stubborn enough to finish it no matter what!" Tatsuki grinned.

"Eh… i-is that so?" Rukia was definitely in a pinch. She was a noble family member, and she couldn't possibly let a friend treat her. It was more polite of nobles to treat their friends. "T-then, I hope you d-don't mind…"

"Of course not!" Orihime exclaimed. "Since you will be our best friend from now on, it's gonna be impolite of me to treat you as a best friend!"

Rukia sighed, knowing that there was no way out. "I understand." She smiled when Orihime cheered. _"This is my first time being treated… as a best friend, not someone noble._" Her mind felt relieved. _"I feel relieved."_ They were about to leave, and Rukia quickly grabbed the folder from her pillow. She placed it inside her bag.

"I think I'll just bring ¥2000*," Orihime suggested. With that, they left their dorm room, talking about Daigo.

~.~.~

"Wow, lunch was so delicious!" Orihime chimed, the taste of her lunch still dancing on her tongue. "Not only that, did you see how big that bento was? I mean, it was big enough for all of us to eat! Also, it only cost about ¥800!"

Tatsuki nodded. "Yeah, and they made it so great, too!"

Rukia agreed also. "Oh well, it is their choice after all. We can't interfere with their pricing, right?" Suddenly, she felt a familiar presence. Rukia looked back, seeing none other than Bleach Beat Alpha in disguise. She watched them walk by, attempting to go back to school without any trouble.

"Kuchiki-san, are you okay?" Orihime asked. She glanced at the direction Rukia was staring towards. "Hm?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really!"

"Ah, they're already done?" Tatsuki murmured. "Hmmm, well, that was pretty quick. Ne, it's them, but let's just keep it quiet." Suddenly, Bleach Beat split into individual groups.

The three students watched Bleach Beat until they disappeared, but Rukia couldn't do that. She had an assignment to do: Protect Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ano, Arisawa-san, Inoue-san?" Rukia called out. "I need to talk with Kurosaki-kun immediately. It's a bit of an emergency." She glanced at Orihime and Tatsuki. "What is it?"

"You're not planning to confess to him, are you? Because to him, confessions are not emergencies," Tatsuki noted.

"Wha-?" Rukia turned pink, not even daring to think about confessions. "I apologize, but it's not a confession." She sighed, wanting to tell her friends about the mission, but it was against the laws of the organization. "Gomenasai. But I must leave and discuss something with him. If you'll excuse me…" She curtsied, and immediately ran as fast as she could.

Tatsuki and Orihime were left blinking in confusion. "Huh…?"

Rukia kept running, keeping her eye on Ichigo. _"Damn, he's so far away! I'm not sure if I can catch up to him, even if I am trained to run fast!"_ Despite her heavy breathing and aching legs, she still aimed to catch him. Suddenly, Ichigo vanished from her view. Her eyes widened. "What?" Rukia ran faster, but it was still taking a while. She came across an alley, and there, she saw Ichigo's trademark orange hair. "Kurosaki-kun!" He was surrounded by a gang.

"What are you-!" But he was interrupted by a punch to his stomach. "Ack!" The rest of the gang were unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks. Blood was dripping down Ichigo's head.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Rukia jumped, kicking one of the thugs in the neck. The one who punched Ichigo in the stomach, who seemed to be the leader, turned his head to his fellow companion, who was unconscious.

"What the-? Oi, who the hell are you?"

"I'm just a passerby," Rukia replied. She smirked, expecting the gang to rush her. Like she expected, they did the exact thing. She dodged their attacks rapidly, while managing to give them one _hard_ punch each. They crouched, gripping the punched areas. "I suggest that you go away or things will really get ugly for you guys…" To add, she gave them a frightening death glare. "Got me?"

"Shit, this chick's crazy! Run!" The gang ran away, leaving Rukia satisfied. She never thought that beating people up would feel great and refreshing. But it left the "strawberry" shocked.

"Kuchiki, you can fight?" That gave Ichigo a punch on the head. "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"Of course I can fight, baka!" Rukia retorted. She breathed, lowering her voice. "Look, I don't care if you believe me or not, but you were assigned to me… to protect you from being put down by Bleach Beat Studio."

"What are you talking about? What 'assignment'?" Ichigo exclaimed. "Anyways, a girl like you shouldn't be fighting those kinds of guys! You're gonna get hurt!"

"Hey, don't underestimate me, okay?" Rukia threatened. "If you don't know what I'm talking about, ask Bleach Beat Studios. You hired me, okay?" Rukia took out the folder from her bag, opening it in front of Ichigo's face. "See?" She pointed to the boxes named 'Contacted by' and 'Client'. They all had Ichigo's name under it.

Ichigo's jaw hung open. "T-then, you're the-!"

"That's right, bakayaro," she retorted. "I'm the one who has to protect you." Rukia crossed her arms, sighing. _"That's what I've been trying to say."_ She got out a napkin, dabbing Ichigo's forehead. "Geez, do you always get in fights like this?"

"Unfortunately…" Ichigo trailed off, murmuring to himself. "They mostly fight me because of my orange hair, and they don't know that it's Bleach Beat's Kurosaki Ichigo. The color of my hair stands out a lot." He hissed when Rukia dabbed the cut. "Kuchiki, that hurts."

"Just bear with it, Kurosaki-kun," Rukia insisted. She got a roll of bandages from her bag. "This should be able to be camouflaged as a headband, so no one would get worried." She wrapped a thin layer around Ichigo's forehead, sealing his wound. "Can you stand?"

"Duh. This is nothing, Kuchiki." Ichigo touched his bandage, as he stood up. He glanced at Rukia, who was raising a brow at him. "What?"

"It's nothing," she murmured. Rukia walked towards the brim of the alley, checking to make sure that no one saw him. "It looks like no one saw us. Shall we go, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Sure."

"Let's go, then," Rukia called. "Your friends are probably waiting for you, but first we have to talk about my assignment." She rubbed her temples when Ichigo forgot about her mission. "God, I need to protect an imbecile like you?"

"Shut it, Kuchiki."

With that, they left the alley.

~.~.~

"Ne, where do you think Kuchiki-san is?"

"Who knows…? She might be at a café with Ichigo," Tatsuki joked. "Hmmm, they have been taking a long time. I wonder what they have to discuss about…?"

Orihime looked at the entrance of the school, crouching. "I wonder, too."

"Arisawa-san! Inoue-san!" Rukia was walking towards them. "Gomenasai, it took a bit of a long time to talk to him."

"Why, what happened?"

"I can't really talk about our discussion, but it took some time for me to persuade him." Rukia knew her words would sound suspicious to Orihime and Tatsuki. "We were talking about him resorting to violence, you see. Then-!" She was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Oi, don't take it too far."

"Who said I was, baka?" She retorted, her tone filled with asperity in her last word. Rukia was now looking at flustered Orihime and Tatsuki. "Uh… Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, we just noticed his headband. Where did you get it, Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"Hm? I bought it in a sports store." Ichigo touched his bandages, rubbing his wound. It was starting to itch a bit.

"But why?"

"Uh…"

"He, uh…!" Rukia's eyes darted back and forth, trying to find a quick excuse. "He thought he was going to be chased by fan girls, so he bought the headband so he could run without sweat dripping down his face!"

"That's kinda stupid, Ichigo," Tatsuki teased. "They'd still notice you even if you had it on!"

"S-so what? Is it still bad to get a headband?" Ichigo asked. His hand nudged Rukia's arm hard. _"What a great excuse, Kuchiki…"_ he thought.

Tatsuki's eye twitched; she was beginning to get irritated. "Never mind. Let's drop this subject."

"Oh, it looks like strawberry's here," Grimmjow's voice called out. Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow with a glare. He looked at everyone else. "And the princess, the noble, and the demon. What a great trio." Now that hit a nerve in Tatsuki. Her teeth were starting to grind against each other, attempting to prevent her from exploding on Grimmjow. "Oh? The demon isn't attacking me today. What's up with that?"

"Just shut up, and I _won't_ explode."

Grimmjow smirked. "Well, that's gonna be boring." He thought for a moment. "Anyways, so what have you guys and the demon been doing? Was the demon dragging you to the pits of Hell?" Again, similar to this morning, he hit Tatsuki's final nerve and snapped her. But instead of clawing at Grimmjow, Tatsuki stomped on his foot _really hard_. "Ow! Shit, what the hell?"

"Uh-huh, even a girl like me can have the guts to hurt a celebrity like you, Grimmjow!" Tatsuki retorted. "I'm not done with you yet." With that, she stomped away, leaving everyone speechless.

"Wow, Arisawa-san can be quite… frightening, huh?"

"Hn." Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away. Ichigo shrugged, sighing.

"Why are they always fighting like this, Kurosaki-san?" Orihime asked. She felt worried for her friend. "Did they do something horrible to each other?"

"Uh… Possibly, Grimmjow was the one who started it. It was when we were in middle school, our first year in the singing business. When I first introduced Tatsuki to my group, Grimmjow was the one to get on her nerves first. But the way he first got on her nerves was an accident." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"What happened?"

"He," Ichigo hesitated, pausing for a moment. "Bleach Beat Studios was on a trip to a mountain for hiking. We all went, and I invited Tatsuki. Unfortunately, she couldn't invite anyone else, which is why you couldn't come with us. Sorry, Inoue."

Orihime shook her head. "No, it's okay! She explained everything to me after the trip. But she seemed quite red in the face."

"This is the reason," Ichigo started. "While we were hiking up the mountains, Grimmjow slipped on a rock. Tatsuki was in front of him, so you should know the rest."

"He pulled her clothing by accident, didn't he?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, it was…" A small blush appeared across Ichigo's face. "… H-her shirt." Orihime and Rukia were giving him a 'How?' look. "She told him to grab her hand, but he grabbed her sleeve instead. He accidentally pulled on it so hard, that it ripped. I'm not gonna get into details!" he exclaimed. "So anyways, ever since then, Tatsuki started fighting with him."

"Wow, who would've known?" Orihime murmured.

Rukia sighed, crossing her arms again. "And they're never going to end, are they?"

"Nope. Not until one of them apologizes."

"I see," Orihime and Rukia muttered.

"Don't tell her I told you this. If you do, she'll kill me…" he paused. "_Literally._"

"Okay, I promise! You can trust me, Kurosaki-san!" Orihime chimed.

Ichigo exhaled, feeling slightly guilty. He redeemed himself a second later. "Where do you think Tatsuki went?"

"I don't know. I hope she's somewhere in the school." Orihime felt slightly lonely without Tatsuki around. She frequently didn't know what to do when Tatsuki wasn't around. That was why she was always bored and lonely during her school days until now. "I don't have anything to do without her, unfortunately."

"Huh, is that so?" Ichigo stared at the sky, thinking.

"Oh, I have nothing to do either."

"I see."

Ichigo's phone suddenly rang. "Moushi-moushi*? Ah, tenchou!" He gestured to Orihime and Rukia that he'll be right back. "What's that?"

Orihime tilted her head. "I wonder what happened."

Rukia flicked her hand in the air. "Oh, it must be a new accepted song or a request to compose another song." She rolled her eyes when Ichigo came back, his eyes glowing with satisfaction. "What now, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Tenchou said that Bleach Beat Studio accepted my recently composed song," Ichigo replied. "Although it's not _that_ perfect for the summer, they said that it was very satisfactory."

"Congratulations, Kurosaki-san!" Orihime suddenly had a thought. "Hm, is it a solo?"

"No, it has to be a duet, unfortunately…" Ichigo slumped. "Where am I gonna get a partner to sing it with?" He didn't want a guy to sing it with him, for the partner he had in mind had to be a female.

"Well, did they say you have to sing it immediately?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, nope. They said I can take as long as I want, until our current popular song is tired out." Realization dawned on Ichigo. "Oh yeah." Rukia smacked her forehead, sighing. "Arigatou na, Inoue."

"It's no problem at all!" Orihime smiled. "I'm just glad to be a help!" Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, Kurosaki-san! When you sing the song, are you gonna make a music video? If you are, you should add decorations that go with your song! For example, if it's like those sad types of songs, you should add shades of blue, some white, and black! If it's metal, then you should go with shining silver, and style your hair into those punk styles!"

"I-Inoue-san, h-he gets the point." Rukia smiled nervously, reassuring Orihime that he'd try whatever he could.

"Oops, sorry about that!" Orihime stuck her tongue out playfully, knocking her head softly with her hand. "Ah, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Not particularly. I was just thinking of relaxing in the boarding houses." Rukia tapped her forearm with her finger. "Why do you ask, Inoue-san?"

"It's nothing. I just wanted to know if you were going to have any schedules," Orihime admitted. "Ah, there's the rest of Bleach Beat." Ichigo looked behind him, seeing Renji, Uryuu, and Ulquiorra approaching. "I thought they split up?"

"They did. They must've met each other by chance," Ichigo muttered. "Oi! Where have you guys been?"

Renji blinked at Ichigo. "We just met in an intersection and bought some smoothies. We bought one for you, too, Ichigo." He glanced at Rukia and Orihime. "We bought one for each of you too."

Ichigo's eye twitched again. "Was Grimmjow with you guys?"

"He was nowhere to be found, and that goes for you too, Kurosaki," Uryuu explained. "Did you get into another fight or something?"

"Yeah, but Kuchiki saved me."

All eyes were now on Rukia, making her nervous. "What is it?"

"You can fight?" Renji asked, as he gave Ichigo his smoothie: Strawberry (which strangely irritated Ichigo). Rukia also gave him a punch on the head. "What?"

"If you're thinking that I can't fight because I'm a girl, then you are extremely wrong, Abarai Renji!" Rukia exclaimed. "I can fight, too."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, chill, Rukia." Renji gave her a smoothie. "Here, this is yours: Strawberry-Banana." Knowing that that was one of her favorite flavors, he knew she was going to take it anyways – which she did. "I knew it," Renji murmured, smirking. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Thanks."

"Here, Inoue-san. I'm not sure if this is your favorite flavor, though." Uryuu handed Orihime her smoothie. "Is Peach fine with you?"

"Yes, I like peach flavors, actually. I like other flavors too, of course!" Orihime accepted the smoothie, taking a sip. "Ah, this is so delicious! Arigatou, Ishida-san!"

Uryuu nudged his glasses up. "I-it's no problem." He looked at Ichigo, who was giving him a curious expression. "What?"

Ichigo opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it. He shook his head. He drank his smoothie, staring at his watch. It was only 3 PM. His mind felt relaxed, knowing that very few hours have passed. "Hey, guys, B.B.S accepted my recent composed song."

"No way! Y'mean that duet song?"

"Yeah, but they said I can take as long as I want to find a partner – until our current popular song gets tired out of course," Ichigo elaborated. "Hmmm, I'm thinking of finding a partner until June. It's a heavy raining season, and it sorta fits my song."

"It does fit your song, Kurosaki," Uryuu admitted. "But don't you think that might take too long? I mean, it might be very soon until our current one gets less audiences."

"I know that, but tenchou got us a back-up plan, in case that really happens." Ichigo pointed to Ulquiorra. "He said that we can go with the song Ulquiorra submitted."

"Huh, sometimes tenchou really does the most unexpected things," Renji murmured. He suddenly felt Ulquiorra's stare. He turned his head to really see Ulquiorra staring at him.

"What's that supposed to mean, Abarai?"

Renji flinched. "N-nothing, Ulquiorra." He thought, _"Shit, sometimes, he's really damn scary!"_

"Hn." With that, Ulquiorra walked to the male boarding houses. "I'm going to read in our dorm room." He left everyone speechless. How could he just scare the wits out of Renji and walk away like he didn't do anything.

"Cifer-kun can be unpredictable and scary at times, huh?"

"Yeah, but strangely, Abarai-kun's the only one affected by his stares."

"It's probably because Renji teases him a lot," Ichigo muttered under his breath. "Well, we've still got a few more hours until we go back to the boarding rooms." He looked at everyone else. "You got anything to do?"

"I was planning to head to the HQ (headquarters) to sew whatever I could find," Uryuu blurted. He cupped his mouth with his hand, his eyes darting from Rukia to Orihime. _"Oh shit… They found out!"_ Renji and Ichigo burst with laughter, embarrassing Uryuu even further. "Shut up!"

"Ah, you sew, Ishida-san?" Orihime's eyes seem to shine. "You really sew?"

"Eh…" Uryuu couldn't help but admit it. "Yes, I sew. It's part of my hobby." Yes, the last line made the two laughing students laugh even more hysterically. "But I take some pride in it."

"That's so cool, Ishida-san! Ne, can you fix dresses and plushie dolls?" Orihime asked. Uryuu nodded, nudging his glasses up. "Oh, if it's alright with you, can you fix my doll? It must've ripped while I was coming to Daigo."

"I'll take a look at it and see what I could do," Uryuu offered. "Can you bring it to the same room in the abandoned building?"

Orihime nodded, running to the dorm room to get the plushie. "I'll be quick, Ishida-san!"

"I'll go with her, too." Rukia ran along with her. As soon as Rukia caught up with Orihime, she asked, "Where do you think Arisawa-san is?"

"I'm not sure, but let's check the map of the school when we get to Ishida-san," Orihime suggested. "I think I might know where Tatsuki-chan might be if I get a good look." Rukia didn't understand what Orihime meant, but she decided to go along with it.

~.~.~

"Ishida-san, I brought my plushie!" Orihime brought in a pink teddy bear, which had a rip down near the left ear to the chin. "Its name is Enraku, and I've had him for a long time." She showed it to Uryuu. "What do you think, Ishida-san?"

"It won't be that difficult, Inoue-san." Orihime handed Enraku to Uryuu, and he showed his magic of stitching it up as quickly as possible. Uryuu was able to stitch it back to perfection before Orihime or Rukia was able to see his speed. "Here you go. Is that okay?"

"It's almost like new!" Orihime exclaimed. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Ishida-san!" She gave Uryuu a small bow, and hugged Enraku. "Oh, I'm so relieved!"

"Ne, Inoue-san, is it really important to you?"

Orihime turned her head to Rukia, nodding. The relief and joy in her eyes faded for a moment, and Rukia noticed. The feelings came back to Orihime's eyes. "Enraku is _always_ important to me, no matter what!" She even made a gesture of spreading her arms out. "Enraku is about as important as these!" She pointed to the light-blue hairpins on her bangs. "If I lost them, I would never know what to do!"

Uryuu gave a gentle smile. "Well, if there's anything else I can do, please tell me." Orihime nodded, exiting the room with Rukia. Uryuu took out some fabrics and sewed whatever came to his mind.

"Inoue-san, do you think we should still look for Arisawa-san?"

"No, I don't think we need to anymore." Orihime scratched her head. "I'm pretty sure where she might be now, so why don't we leave her alone?"

Again, Rukia did not know what Orihime meant, but she knew that Orihime knew her best friend better than Rukia did. They headed back to their dorm room and waited until Tatsuki showed up. Orihime took a late nap, while Rukia reviewed her assignment folder.

"Why must I have to protect this idiot?" Rukia murmured to herself. _"He even looks like the type to take care of himself."_ She sighed, closing the folder again. Then, Tatsuki came in, a towel girding her neck. Rukia put her finger to her lips, gesturing her to lower her voice. Then, she pointed to the sleeping Orihime. Tatsuki nodded, quietly apologizing for ditching them. "It's no problem, Arisawa-san. Inoue-san said that it's a better idea to leave you alone, because she felt like she knew where you were."

"And she must be right," Tatsuki added. "I was at the gym, punching some sandbags. She knows when to leave me alone when I'm doing that." She looked at the clock and it read 5 o' clock. "Shit, I took _that_ long to relieve my stress?" Tatsuki couldn't believe she took two hours to get rid of the feeling of punching Grimmjow off her shoulders. "Gomen ne, Kuchiki-san!"

"No, no, it's fine! I was thinking of taking a nap, but I had something more important to do." Rukia smiled. "You must be a really strong person, Arisawa-san."

"I am, because I'm a black belt." Tatsuki grinned. "Are you a black belt too, Kuchiki-san?"

"Yes, but I've already graduated. I am now a 4th degree black belt," Rukia stated. She looked at her small, petite body. "But I don't really look it, do I?"

"Uh…" Tatsuki didn't know what to say. "No offense, but no."

"It's no problem, though. When I fight, people keep their guard down because of my body shape, but they're proved wrong." Rukia crossed her arms, nodding to herself. "My petite body is actually a useful thing." They both giggled. Then, Rukia and Tatsuki waited until Orihime woke up.

It was now 11 PM, and Tatsuki and Orihime were asleep. Rukia was still awake, looking at her phone. Something didn't feel right about tonight. Suddenly, the screen of her phone flashed red, as a beeping rang along with it. Her eyes widened, and she rushed to the male boarding rooms, taking out a taser from her pillow. It didn't matter, for it was an emergency.

"_Take this." Rukia slid what looked like a ring. It had a small red button on it. "If you're ever in trouble, press that. I'll go to you and save you from whatever, okay?"_

_Ichigo took the ring and examined it. "Do I have to wear it every time, every day?"_

"_Yes, you have to. It's fine if you don't wear it all the time, but if there's a day that doesn't feel right for you, press it," Rukia recommended. She crossed her arms, her violet-blue eyes looking serious. "I won't be able to come as quickly, depending on the distance."_

"_Alright, I got it." Ichigo slid the ring on his index finger. "Thanks."_

Rukia looked around the back of the male's boarding house building. She saw broken glass shards on the grass. She looked inside and there was Ichigo about to receive a deadly attack from a knife. "Kurosaki-kun!" She jumped in the room, attempting to kick the knife away. She succeeded, but she couldn't block the punch that aimed for her stomach. Rukia was blown to the wall with such an impact that a hole formed.

"Kuchiki!"

"You idiot! Were you trying to get yourself killed?" But there was no time for scolding him. The criminal picked up his knife again, glaring at the two students. "Damn… Kurosaki-kun, I need you to back me up!"

"Hey, like I said, I can fight too, so don't think I can rely on you for everything!"

"Just trust me on this one. Now I'm going try to rush him and do whatever I could," Rukia whispered. She looked at Ichigo to see his insane expression. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it! It'll be short!"

"Fine, but try not to get hurt."

With that, Rukia's plan began. She sprinted as fast as she could with her weapon in her hands. The criminal couldn't catch up for it was sudden. She shot him on the chest. He screamed in pain, and fell to the floor. He was incapacitated temporarily. Rukia took advantage of this moment. She took her phone out and speed dialed 1. "This is Kuchiki Rukia, Agent #0134. I've incapacitated a criminal who has tried to murder my client."

"We will bring you reinforcements immediately, Kuchiki-san!"

Then, two people in black came in through the window, addressing Rukia. "Konbanwa, Kuchiki-san. We will be taking him with us, so please rest assured." She nodded, stepping aside for the two agents to take the criminal away. One of them handcuffed him, while the other tended to Rukia's injuries. She had a deep cut on her leg. Once they took care of everything, they saluted her and disappeared out the window, taking the criminal along with them.

Rukia turned to Ichigo. "You okay? He didn't hurt you anywhere, right?"

"No, I'm fine," he reassured.

"Well, that's good." She took a step, but she felt a sharp pain across her shoulders. Her hand moved to her shoulders, massaging them. _"Damn, the impact must've taken a toll on my body. I might have some other bruises somewhere, too."_ Rukia glanced at Ichigo, who seemed alarmed by the two agents' sudden appearance. "Kurosaki-kun, do you know who that was?"

"No," Ichigo answered. "His face was covered." His eyes stared at Rukia's bandaged leg. "Look, you can call me Ichigo. You saved my life."

"Huh? Why do I have to call you on a first-name basis now?" Rukia exclaimed. She looked at Ichigo's expression and finally understood his intention. She sighed, giving in to his offer. "Fine… You can call me Rukia, if you want."

"Aa." Ichigo turned his head to the shattered window. "What should we do with that? Everyone else must've heard it, so they must be rushing here right now." As if on cue, the door was slammed open, revealing Uryuu, Renji, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow. "You heard it?"

"Duh! What the hell happened, Ichigo?" Renji shouted. "We suddenly heard a window shattering and rushed here as soon as we could!"

Uryuu's eyes moved to Rukia, standing near the wall. "Kuchiki-san?"

"I-it's not what you think, Ishida-san! I was…" Rukia couldn't think of an excuse.

"She was helping me fight the guy who tried to murder me," Ichigo explained. Rukia couldn't believe that he just said half the truth. "Some guy with a knife shattered the window and got in! Then, he tried to kill me!"

"What?" Uryuu exclaimed.

"Hn, it seems that the Kuchiki girl chased the guy away," Grimmjow stated. "Am I right?"

"H-hai," Kuchiki admitted. But she didn't confess that she was an agent yet.

"Well, now that we've gotten this settled…" Renji murmured. "What are we going to do about the window?" He pointed to the shattered window and the glass shards that were lying on the floor. "Won't Yamamoto Sensei get angry?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," Rukia answered. "It'll be okay by tomorrow morning." She rubbed her shoulders one last time and exited the dorm room. "I wouldn't want any teachers to find me in here…" She limped to the exit of the male boarding house.

"Ichigo, did she get hurt while fighting?"

Ichigo stared at Rukia's bandaged leg, nodding. "Yeah, and not only that, she saved me."

Rukia smirked to herself, hearing what Ichigo just said. _"Tch, he sounds like he was deeply victimized or something,"_ she thought. She took her phone out and dialed a number. "Hey, I want you to bring a window before seven tomorrow morning. It's about 4 feet in width and length."

"_Okay, I got it. Do you need any clean-up too?"_

"I'm not sure, but check if you need to."

"_Hai, I'll bring it in as early as possible. Who does it go to?"_

"You can put the bill on my tab, but the window will go to Kurosaki Ichigo in the male boarding house. The house number is 15, okay? You should be able to find out the address, right? It's my new high school."

"_No problem, Kuchiki-san! I'll deliver it there as soon as possible."_

"Thanks." She hung up, entering her warm dorm room. She silently sat on the bed, carefully placing her taser under her clothes in the luggage bag. Then she went under her blankets, easing herself to sleep. _"Ichigo."_

~.~.~

_A/N: Oh my god, I am finally finished! Thank you for waiting! Although I don't have much viewers right now… ^^" I'll be updating more faster than usual for this vacation, so wait for the other updates! Also, if you have any fanfic one-shot requests for Bleach or Naruto, please contact or review the one you want. _


	3. Tatsuki's Day with Grimmjow

_A/N: I apologize for not updating this in a while! I was really busy with ideas for my new Pokémon fanfics. ^^" Forgive me? This chapter will be a bit shorter than the other two. I'm running out of motivation and I need ideas. T^T Help me?_

**Bleach Beat****  
CH ****3****:**** Tatsuki's Day with Grimmjow**

It was the next morning, and Rukia had woken up early. She quickly dressed in her school uniform, gently placing her taser on a pouch strapped to her thigh. She was fortunate that the skirt was long enough to hide the pouch. She hid her bandaged leg with knee-length socks.

Rukia left the room with a note for Tatsuki and Orihime. She slyly walked to the back of the male boarding house. She took a look at Ichigo's window, wondering if the window was replaced yet. It was and it looked brand new! "Hey," she called out to the presence behind her. "Nice job, Hanatarou."

"Th-thank you, Kuchiki-San!" A boy with black mid-length hair stepped out to reveal himself. His bangs framed his timid face. "I heard you got injured yesterday. Are you alright?"

Rukia glanced at the injured leg. "Yeah. I'll be fine until tomorrow." She took out a wallet with a bunny pattern. She took out a few hundred dollar bills. "Here, Hanatarou. Sorry for the trouble of making you replace this early. Did Ichigo see you?"

"Of course he did. His roommates saw me replace the window too. I just told them I came to replace their shattered window on Kurosaki-San's account."

"That idiot didn't deny it, right?"

"Nope. He said that he called me to replace the window." Hanatarou looked at the window. "Kuchiki-San, Kurosaki-San saw you just now." Rukia wheeled around to find Ichigo staring at her and Hanatarou. She blinked in confusion.

Ichigo slid the window open, poking his head out. "Thanks, Rukia and Hanatarou. You two really saved us."

"Wait, Kuchiki-San's out there?" Uryuu's head suddenly poked out from the window. "Good morning, Kuchiki-San."

"Good morning, Ishida-San." Rukia added in a curtsy.

"Thanks for saving Kurosaki, Kuchiki-San. You really saved his ass." He managed to dodge Ichigo's elbow in time. "What? I'm just stating the truth." Ichigo disappeared and retorts were heard.

Rukia peeked in the window. "Um, where's Renji? Doesn't he bunk with you two?"

"Yes, but he left the dorm a bit early." He deflected a jab from Ichigo. "It's strange, really. He's usually the one who oversleeps."

"Yes, I've noticed that a long time ago," Rukia murmured. She turned around, checking if Hanatarou was gone. He was. _He sure is quick at making a sly exit,_ she thought.

"How's your injury, Rukia?"

"The wound's probably gonna close by today, so I might be better by tomorrow."

"Good to hear it," Ichigo replied. "So what are you doing up this early?"

"I should be asking you," Rukia murmured. She shrugged. "I mean, aren't the boys the ones who oversleeps than the girls?"

A vein popped in Ichigo's head. "Hey, girls don't get up _this_ early!" He pointed to the clock. "It's only 6:30!"

"And your point?" Rukia crossed her arms, raising a brow. "You don't think I've never been up earlier before?" She smirked at Ichigo's silence. "_Exactly,_" she hissed smugly. "So what are you planning to do today?"

"It's a weekend, so we're not gonna do much. We're gonna go to a radio station to sing."

"Oh? I'd love to hear it. Which radio channel will it be on?" Uryuu and Ichigo exchanged a look. They grabbed Rukia and pulled her through the window. "Please warn me before you do that next time…"

"Sorry, Kuchiki-San." Uryuu pushed his glasses up. "Anyways, we're going to Tokyo to sing in the Tokyo Pop channel. Why don't you listen to us over the radio, Kuchiki-San?"

"I'd be delighted to, Ishida-San!" Rukia smiled brightly. "I'll make sure to tell Inoue-San, too."

"Please do."

Rukia tapped her foot on the floor, crossing her arms. "Is Arisawa-San going too?"

"No," Uryuu replied. "She has to watch over Jaegarjaques-Kun. Cifer-Kun usually spends his weekend in the library."

"Wait, those two aren't coming with you?"

"Unfortunately," Ichigo murmured. "The song that we're going to sing was before those two joined our group, so they can't come with us."

"So, Jaegarjaques-San is going to be with Arisawa-San?" Rukia asked. When the two celebrities nodded, a sweat drop rolled down her cheek. "Won't that result in an argument or a fist fight?"

"Sometimes, but they seem to get along at other times," Ichigo explained. "One time, they argued until night. The other time, they actually came back with no complaints."

"Is that so…?"

~.~.~

Tatsuki's eyelids blinked open. She stretched, yawning. "Orihime?" It was silent. "Kuchiki-San?" Silence. Her eyes moved to the note on Rukia's bed. She picked it up reading, "Arisawa-San, Inoue-San, I will be outside for a little stroll. Kuchiki Rukia." Tatsuki sighed, setting the note back down. She went to Orihime, shaking her awake. "Orihime, wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up!" Unfortunately, she moved her head to the wrong direction and hit her head on the wall! "Ow!" Orihime's hands covered her head. Tatsuki slightly giggled, rubbing the area where Orihime had hit. She looked at her clock then to Rukia's bed. "Where's Kuchiki-San?"

"She left for a morning stroll." Tatsuki's eyes caught something sky blue outside. "U-uh, Orihime, I'm really sorry, but I can't hang out with you today…"

"Aw, why?"

"I have to 'babysit' Grimmjow today while Ichigo, Uryuu, and Renji are gone." She sighed, shaking her head. "Unfortunately, it's part of my job being a co-manager."

Orihime pouted. "Okay…"

"I'm really sorry, Orihime. I'm sure Kuchiki-San will hang out with you today." She hung a small bag over her shoulder.

"It's okay. I can't rely on you forever, right?" Orihime smiled. "I'll figure out something."

Tatsuki smiled sympathetically. "Again, I'm sorry." She opened the window and stepped out. "I'll see you later in the afternoon, okay?" When she saw Orihime nod, she also added, "Be careful," and ran off. "GRIMMJOW, come back here!"

"Shit." Grimmjow ran away, but he couldn't outrun Tatsuki this time. Actually, he was never able to outrun her whenever she was angry. He was tackled to the ground as Tatsuki placed her foot on his chest. "Damn you and your inhuman rage."

"Hey, just be glad I don't have a bladed weapon with me," Tatsuki retorted. A dark and murderous aura was seething from her. "I don't like doing this as much you don't want me to 'babysit' you." Grimmjow had murmured something under his breath. "Excuse me?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Will you get your foot off of me now?"

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes for a moment, and then put her foot down. "What are you planning to do right now?"

"I've learned that running for my life isn't a good plan, that's for sure." Grimmjow stuffed his hands into his pockets. "That devil inside of you would probably find me even if I was five kilometers away from you…"

"Duh, I am your co-manager after all." A vein popped in Tatsuki's forehead. "And stop calling me a devil, dammit!"

"Why? It's true," he grunted. "That murderous aura tells everyone that you're the devil's servant or his right-hand _man_."

"Grimmjow, give me one good reason why I shouldn't pummel you into the concrete."

"If you destroy me, you'll have to pay for my insurance and medical bills," he whispered, grinning evilly. "You can't go against that, can ya?" However, he didn't expect the oncoming foot aiming for his foot. "SHIT! You are one gutsy idiot!" He hissed in pain.

"You, of all people, should've seen that coming. You always know I stomp on you _when you get me angry_!"

"Well I can't help it, Arisawa," Grimmjow replied, smirking. "You're just too fun to tease." That earned him a hard punch on the arm. "Yeah, when I have to go make a music video, they'll see a bruise and start fussing about how I got it," he sneered.

Tatsuki merely waved it dismissively. "Whatever…" She dug through the contents in her bag. "I'm pretty sure you're going to go out into the public, so here's your wig." When she saw Grimmjow take a step back, she pulled his collar. "You're not going anywhere."

"Stop choking me, dumbass."

"I'm not choking you, Grimmjow. I'm merely pulling on your collar from the front." She took out a brown wig that had longer hair than Grimmjow's. He snatched it, examining it.

"You went into our headquarters, didn't you?"

"Hey, those were standing out in a shelf nearby." Tatsuki took out a dark blue wig that was longer than her own hair. She put it on, tucking extra hairs into it. The wig had bangs that were cut straightly into the front and the rest were waist-length. It was slightly similar to Orihime's hairstyle. Grimmjow's was mid-length, but shaggier. Some parts of the hair framed his face.

"Where the hell did you get that? I don't remember making a female wig."

"Actually, it's yours. I just added some extra length into it."

"You took the one that was for Abarai?"

"Yeah… He probably won't know." Tatsuki crossed her arms. "Renji probably doesn't like the long-haired wigs anyways." Grimmjow had rolled his eyes. "So how do I look?" Before Grimmjow said anything, she answered for him, "You look like a person who's been taken over by a demon and is now walking around eating people's flesh."

"Actually, I was going to say you look… awkward," Grimmjow corrected. "The wig doesn't match your personality very well."

"Be quiet," Tatsuki retorted. "I worked hard on this and you can't do anything about it! Besides…" A sweet smile appeared on Tatsuki's face. The murderous aura disappeared immediately and her eyes were shining. "I've improved my acting too, don't you think?" she asked in a soft voice. "I think it fits my appearance in this wig."

Grimmjow's eye twitched and he swore he felt a blush creep its way to his cheeks. "Who are you and what did you do with the real Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki tilted her head. "What do you mean, Jaegarjaques-Kun? My name is Yamasaki Yuka." She smirked, and then broke into hysterical laughter. "You should've seen your face, dude!" It took Grimmjow a while for him to recover. "Did you seriously fall for that?"

"I hate you." He mentally slapped himself for blushing. "Unfortunately, I have to admit that your acting improved greatly." He walked towards the school gate, planning to walk around Daigo.

"Well, now I can spend the day 'babysitting' you with no worry." Tatsuki went back into her 'Yuka' form. "You fell for 'Yuka' anyways," she giggled.

Grimmjow jerked his head to the side.

~.~.~

"So where are you planning to go, Grimmjow?" Tatsuki asked. "You know what, don't tell me. I have to follow you until Ichigo, Ishida, and Abarai comes back, anyways."

They walked in front of a gym.

"You're gonna spend your morning in here?"

"What's so wrong about it?" Grimmjow asked. "I come here every weekend." He smirked. "What, are you scared to go in here?"

Tatsuki scoffed, rolling her eyes. "If I'm going to see top naked men in there, that's not worse than what I've seen before." Her eyelids slightly lowered. "I've seen worse before…" They went inside and she didn't see much top-naked men. Most were simply wearing a light undershirt. "Hmmm, I'm kinda surprised…"

"Of course you wouldn't be…" Grimmjow arrived to a counter and flashed a small card. He talked to the receptionist, pointing to Tatsuki. They gained entrance into the gym. They went into the weights area. "Are you going to watch me pull some weights?"

"I don't want to, but I have to." Tatsuki sat on a nearby bench. Her eyes narrowed. "What did you tell the receptionist?"

"I just told him you were a friend of mine," Grimmjow replied. "There's nothing wrong with that, you know."

"Knowing you, I can never trust anything you say." Tatsuki sighed heavily, wondering why _she_ had to be the one taking care of the idiot in front of her. She didn't get a reply, but a grunt. Suddenly, Grimmjow threw his shirt at Tatsuki's face. "…" She tried her very best to suppress her anger under the shirt. "G-Grimmjow-Kun, please don't throw your shirt at me like that." She took the shirt off her head to find Grimmjow in his undershirt.

"I thought you heard me when I asked you to take my shirt."

"O-oh, did you? I'm sorry," Tatsuki stuttered. Her face had turned pink. Yes, she's seen a man top naked before but something about Grimmjow was making her feel warm. "S-since when did you have muscles that big?" She was suddenly approached by Grimmjow face-to-face. Tatsuki swore her face became redder than ever! "W-w-what?"

"Oh man…" Grimmjow murmured. "Are you blushing?" That gave him a slap from Tatsuki. "I was joking."

Tatsuki spent about an hour watching Grimmjow lift weights. Well, she wasn't exactly watching. It was more like she was walking around, glancing at him once in a while.

~.~.~

"Are you done for the day?"

"I guess…" Grimmjow stretched, cracking his neck. "So where are we going for lunch?"

"How about a café?" Tatsuki suggested. "We can go grab something light to eat."

"Why would I want to eat something light to eat?"

"Manager told me that I should look out on how much calories you eat. You're not that fat, but I don't know why he's asking me to watch that."

Grimmjow stared at Tatsuki with deadpan eyes. "Boss seriously said that?" She nodded. "That idiotic…" He groaned, shaking his head. "Whatever. What do you have in mind?"

"Frozen yogurt?" Tatsuki pointed to a small café across the street. Her eyes were sparkling.

Grimmjow smacked his forehead. "Are you acting or are you seriously excited about frozen yogurt?"

"A little bit of both, actually. I love frozen yogurt and this bubbly happiness is acting!" Tatsuki sang. "I obviously have to act…" she suddenly lowered her voice, "… especially when we are in front of multiple shops selling Bleach Beat's albums." Grimmjow slightly froze, looking behind him. "See?"

"Shit…" he breathed out. "Let's go."

"Yes, please." Tatsuki and Grimmjow crossed the street to the yogurt café. "What flavor do you want?"

"Original."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Two medium original flavor under Yuka, please. It's for here." She paid the cashier and waited for their names to be called. "I'll be waiting and you take the yogurts, okay?"

Grimmjow shrugged.

"Two originals under Yuka!" an employee called. He approached the counter to take the two cups of frozen yogurt. He searched for Tatsuki and found her sitting on a table near the glass window.

"Thanks."

Tatsuki took hers and took a bite. "Ah, very refreshing."

Grimmjow stared at his 'lunch'. This was his first time tasting it. He's heard of frozen yogurt before, but he's never tasted it before. He took a bite. It was cold, creamy, and sweet just like yogurt. "Wow, this does taste good."

"Wait, you've never tried it before?"

"No, but I've heard of it."

Tatsuki was staring at Grimmjow with her mouth open. "You've never tasted frozen yogurt before? Dude, you are sick!" She nudged him. "How could you _not_ have tasted frozen yogurt before? There are like a chain of these cafés around!" She only received a shrug from Grimmjow. "Eat it and savor the flavor, Grimmjow. These are very delicious."

"I still can't believe _this_," he held up the cup in his hand, "is my lunch."

"Oh stop whining. Just be happy I bought something for you." Tatsuki took another bite of her frozen yogurt. "So where are you planning to go after this?"

"Dunno. I think we should somewhere where Tokyo Pop is on."

"Oh yeah! Ichigo, Ishida, and Abarai are going to sing in Tokyo, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow bit the end his plastic spoon. "I still don't get why they can't take us with them."

"Aw, is little Grimmjow feeling alone inside?" Tatsuki teased.

"Shut up."

Suddenly, there was squealing from the yogurt shop. Tatsuki and Grimmjow plugged their ears. The two exchanged a look.

"Bleach Beat…" they murmured.

"Everyone, please calm down!" the manager shouted. She lowered the volume. "I would like everyone to lower their voices so the others can hear. If I hear any more shouting, I will _literally kick you people out!_" The yogurt shop fell into dead silence. "Thank you." She increased the volume so everyone can hear it.

_Kimi to boku to Sakura Biyori [You, me, and the cherry blossom weather]_

_Kaze ni yurete mai modoru [Returns after being swayed by the wind]_

_Maru de nagai yume kara sameta you ni [As if I woke up from a long dream]_

_Miageta saki wa [I looked up at]_

_Momoiro no sora [A pink sky]_

"Oh, they're singing Sakura Biyori," Tatsuki murmured. "It's one of their relaxing songs." She took a moment to listen to the beautiful song, closing her eyes. "This sorta reminds me of the time I met Orihime."

"Hn." Grimmjow shook his head. "You're like her guardian, did you know that?"

"She's lost her brother, Grimmjow…" she whispered. "There are a lot of things you don't know about her." She opened her eyes back again when the song ended. Unfortunately, Grimmjow had escaped while she was talking. Her brow twitched and she growled. "I am going to kill that damned…" She stormed outside.

Grimmjow was across the street, watching Tatsuki look for him. He grinned evilly and in amusement. "This might be fun, Arisawa." He followed Tatsuki from afar. They were now in an isolated place and a dark alleyway caught his eye. Something was bothering him about that alleyway and the way Tatsuki was walking near it.

"_Grimmjow…!"_ she hissed under her breath. "I am going to kill you once I find you!"

She came by a dark alleyway and she peered through it suspiciously. A dark figure moved. "Grimmjow?"

There was silence. "You found me. Fine, you win."

Tatsuki's eyes narrowed, but before she couldn't even make any remarks, she was snatched into the alleyway! "What the-? What the fuck are you doing?"

"Ooh, you're feisty for someone as pretty as you."

"Who are you?" Tatsuki arched her head to see the kidnapper. She couldn't see him! He was engulfed by the shadows! Suddenly, she was gagged with a cloth and her hands were tied! "Mmph! Mmph!" She was lucky her feet were tied. Tatsuki stomped on the kidnapper's foot as hard as she could and collided her head with his chin. The kidnapper screamed in pain and stumbled backwards, releasing Tatsuki.

Of all the kidnappers Tatsuki had to escape from, this was her worst!

"Boys, we got us a fighter…" The kidnapper wiped his mouth, grunting. As he stood up, three more men appeared! "Get her." The three men lunged at her, and Tatsuki couldn't fight properly! They were about to grab her, but were blown away! "What the-?" A powerful blow was delivered to the kidnapper's face! "Ugh!" He fell on the ground, knocked unconscious.

Tatsuki's eyes snapped open to find a familiar figure in front of her. She looked up to see Grimmjow! "Mmph?" Grimmjow pulled the cloth off of her mouth and untied the rope around her wrists. "G-Grimmjow? What are you doing here?"

"Saving your sorry ass." Grimmjow gave one of the men a deadly blow to the guts. "What else does it look like I'm doing?" Another punch. "Didn't I tell you to be careful a _long_ time ago?"

"Well, excuse me!" Tatsuki rubbed her wrists. She was about to get ready to fight until Grimmjow spread an arm across her. "Grimmjow?"

"Let's go. These guys aren't worth our time…" Grimmjow flashed the four men a murderous look. "If you ever do that to her again, I will personally make you sign your death warrants, got it?" They flinched and scampered out of the place! He groaned, glaring at Tatsuki. "Mind explaining to me _why_ you decided to come here?"

"What? You like dark alleys, don't you?"

Grimmjow smirked, poking her on the forehead. "I only like dark alleys when there are certain people in it. You know, I kinda like this place. It's roomy and no one can hear you."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes and attempted to go back outside, but Grimmjow stopped her. "What now?" He placed his hand on the wooden fence next to Tatsuki's head. "W-what?"

"Don't ever go into dark alleys, okay?" Grimmjow raised a brow when Tatsuki didn't reply. His face neared with a scowl. "Got. It?"

"I get it, I get it. Now get off me."

Grimmjow smirked. "No."

She turned red, but she didn't know whether it was from embarrassment or anger. "G-g-g-get off me, Grimmjow!"

"Not until those guys are within a mile away from you." He pointed to the four men who were peeking from outside. "Maybe I should sign their death warrants for them." That got them running for their lives. He chuckled and took his hand off of the fence. "And you, Arisawa, are one hopeless person."

"Sh-shut up! Pretend this NEVER happened, okay?"

He smirked, walking out of the alley while Tatsuki was ranting at him from behind.

_You just don't get it,_ he thought.

~.~.~

_A/N: I'm done, and yesh, there is a GrimmTatsu moment here. :3 Oddly, I've grown a liking to this couple, even though they never met! xDD This should OBVIOUSLY give you a major hint about one of the couples I will make here. _

_Are you a Pokémon fan? Do you like IkariShipping? Then read my recent Pokémon stories! ^ They're all IkariShipping related! :D Muahahahahah!_


End file.
